onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Franky/Historia
Przeszłość Tom's Workers Pochodzący z rodziny piratów z South Blue czteroletni Cutty Flam został porzucony przez rodziców na środku oceanu. Został on uratowany przez ryboludzia Toma. Inny uczeń Toma, Iceberg wymyślił chłopcu przydomek "Franky". Franky uczył się bycia stoczniowcem od Toma. Franky zaś starał się wykonać statek, którym upoluje króla morskiego. Każdy ze statków otrzymywał nazwę Battle Franky. Pewnego dnia Franky powiedział, że jego marzeniem jest przerosnąć Toma. thumb|200px|lewo|Tom's Workers kończą budowę morskiego pociągu. Gdy Franky miał 12 lat Tom został oskarżony przez Marynarkę o zbudowanie okrętu Oro Jackson dla Króla Piratów Gol D. Rogera. Tom zawarł z sędzią umowę, że w 10 lat wykona morski pociąg. Po czternastu latach budowy sieć linii kolejowych została wykonana o wiele lepiej niż planowano. Marynarka postanowiła ułaskawić Toma. thumb|200px|Franky uderza Spandama kolbą strzelby. Agent CP5 Spandam, który szukał planów starożytnej broni Plutona ukradł wszystkie Battle Franky i zaatakował mieszkańców Water 7 będących na statku sądowym. Gdy skazano Toma na śmierć Franky zaatakował marynarzy, odebrał jednemu z nich strzelbę i kolbą zaatakował twarz Spandama. Franky uciekł i próbował zatrzymać Puffing Toma. Skończył ciężko ranny i cudem przeżył. Wszyscy jednak uznali go za martwego. thumb|200px|lewo|Franky na skraju życia i śmierci. Franky przemodelował swoje ciało z części zamiennych zniszczonego statku. Sam stał się nowym Battle Franky o numerze 36 (BF-36). Cztery lata później Franky odwiedził Iceberga i był oburzony kiedy zobaczył, że ten współpracuje ze Globalnym Rządem. Iceberg przekazał Franky'emu plany Plutona. W zaułku Franky został zaatakowany przez Zanbaia i jego gang. Po pokonaniu ich i zabraniu do Franky House, gdzie utworzyli rodzinę Franky'ego. Obwiniał się o śmierć Toma, więc atakował złodziei i bandytów z Water 7. Przybycie Słomkowych do Water 7 thumb|200px|Franky w masce. Cztery lata później Franky, choć jest przestępcą jest szanowany. Pierwszy raz go widzimy, gdy Usopp próbuje odzyskać 200,000,000. To spowodowało, że Luffy, Zoro, Chopper i Sanji zaatakowali i zniszczyli Franky House w odwecie za pobicie przyjaciela. thumb|200px|lewo|Franky wkracza na scenę. Gdy Franky dowiedział się co Słomkowi zrobili jego ekipie postanowił się zemścić i zaatakował Luffy'ego. W walce przeszkadzali mu cieśle z Galley-La, którzy również chcieli pokonać Luffy'ego, ale bez ingerencji Franky'ego. Franky zdemolował dok Galley-La, dzięki czemu Słomkowy Kapelusz uciekł. Zły na to, że się nie udało postanowił porwać Usoppa. Porwanie się udało i Franky zabrał Usoppa i Going Merry do siedziby Tom's Workers. Czekał, aż Luffy przybędzie uratować swojego towarzysza. Po krótkiej rozmowie o przeszłości statku Franky i Usopp zaczynają się dogadywać. Rozmowę przerywają im Rob Lucci, Kalifa, Kaku i Blueno. Przejrzeli jego kryjówkę. Później zadzwonił Spandam i kazał przywieść Franky'ego na Enies Lobby. Po drodze Sanji uwolnił Franky'ego i Usoppa. Razem szli na przód pociągu, aż w on i Robin dotarli do Enies Lobby. Inwazja na Enies Lobby thumb|200px|Franky kontra [[Berry Good.]] Na Enies Lobby Franky trafił wraz z Robin do Spandama. Gdy usłyszał Luffy'ego oznajmił Robin, że jest nadzieja. Zagroził też Spandamowi zniszczeniem całego Enies Lobby. Użył więc Coup de Boo. Robin nawrzeszczała na Luffy'ego mówiąc, że nie chce żyć. Franky próbował ją potępić, ale przeszkodził mu Kaku. W końcu Franky spalił plany Plutona. Później Franky przystąpił do wspólnej walki Słomkowych, Galley-La i rodziny Franky'ego przeciwko Globalnemu Rządowi. Przeciwnikiem Franky'ego był Fukurou, który był ciężkim przeciwnikiem, ponieważ Franky miał mało coli. Uratowany przez Choppera, Franky pokonał Fukurou. thumb|200px|lewo|Pogrzeb Going Merry'ego. Franky dogonił Spandama i Robin i zdjął kajdanki pani archeolog. Wtedy Spandam wezwał Buster Call. Franky zasłania własnym ciałem Robin przed strzałami marynarzy. Wszystkich ratuje Going Merry. W drodze powrotnej Franky stwierdza, że Merry nie dopłynie do Water 7. Karawela została spalona. Franky ujawnił, że jego marzeniem jest zbudować statek z drewna Adama, którym mógłby płynąć sam Król Piratów. Wyjawił też, że pieniądze, które ukradł Usoppowi były przeznaczone na ten surowiec. Po zbudowaniu okrętu brutalnym podstępem został włączony do załogi Luffy'ego. Przygoda na wyspie duchów Po pewnym czasie Thousand Sunny trafił na tajemniczą beczkę. Po otwarciu wystrzeliła z niej raca. Później okręt trafił w burzę. Franky pokazał kolejną nowinkę na Sunnym - koła łopatkowe. Wówczas Słomkowi trafili na statek widmo. Na nim był Brook, który dołączył do Słomkowych. Gdy na horyzoncie pojawił się Thriller Bark Brook uciekł. Franky pokazał Mini-Merry numer 2, którą popłynęli Nami, Chopper i Usopp. Gdy ci długo nie wracali reszta poszła w ślad za nimi. Szybko zaatakowało ich coś niewidzialnego. mały|200px|Luffy i Franky łapią zombie. Gdy Sunny trafiła w wielką pajęczynę Franky i reszta zeszła na wyspę. Tam spotkali Cerbera. Gdy Luffy oswoił bestię, to razem z Frankym zaczęli łapać zombie. Kolejnym przeciwnikiem był duch. Franky próbował je pokonać swoim Fresh Fire. Duchy były nienaruszone, a jeden z nich przeszedł przez ciało Franky'ego. Skończył jak każdy po zaatakowaniu przez ducha. Gdy doszedł do siebie Słomkowi poznali Spoila. Staruszek miał nadzieję, że Słomkowi pokonają Morię. Franky wzruszył się słysząc historię Spoila, który utracił swój cień. Gdy Zoro i Sanji się oddzielili od grupy Franky, Robin i Luffy zostali zaatakowani przez zombie w zbroi. Jeden z nich miał umiejętności Zoro i uwięził Luffy'ego w trumnie. Franky i Robin ruszyli jej pomóc. Zostali zaatakowani przez pająka Tararana. Franky zniszczył most i z pomocą Robin dostać się na drugą stronę drogą powietrzną. Wtedy im pomógł Brook, który pociął pająka-małpę. mały|200px|lewo|Słomkowi kontra [[Oars]]]] Po wszystkim Brook wyjaśnił o słabościach i mocnych stronach zombie. Po tym jak Brook opowiedział o Laboonie i niemal cała załoga (brakowało tylko Luffy'ego) się zebrała ósemka piratów zaatakowała Oarsa. Wtedy przybył Nightmare Luffy i zaczął walczyć z Oarsem i Morią. thumb|200px|Słomkowi świętują dołączenie nowego członka załogi, Brooka. Gdy Luffy pokonał Morię przyszedł Bartholomew Kuma, który otrzymał od rządu zadanie zabicia wszystkich na Thriller Bark. Ostatecznie obiecuje utrzymać wszystkich przy życiu pod warunkiem, że będzie mógł zabić jedynie Słomkowego Kapelusza. Nikt się nie zgadza. Kuma powoduje, że wszyscy na wyspie (nie licząc Zoro i Sanjiego) stracili przytomność. Po zamieszaniu na Thriller Bark Franky zbudował grób załogi Rumbowych według projektu Usoppa. Anihilacja Słomkowych Gdy Duval kazał zatopić Thousand Sunny Franky użył ciekawą możliwość okrętu, Voyage Chicken. W ofensywie zaprezentował Działo Wrraaau, którym zniszczył bazę Latających Rybojeźdźców. Wtedy Franky wyjaśnił, że ten atak wykorzystuje dużo coli, więc można go używać tylko w nagłych przypadkach. mały|lewo|200px|Franky kontra [[Pacifista|PX-4.]] Następnie załoga zakotwiczyła na archipelagu Sabaody. Gdy Keimi została porwana Franky jak każdy członek załogi stawił się w sali aukcyjnej na 1. podjarce. Tam w walce z marynarzami pomógł im Silvers Rayleigh, używając Dominacji Koloru Władcy. Silvers rozciął obrożę na szyi Keimi, na co zdenerwował się Franky wiedząc, że grozi to eksplozją. Po tym jak Law, Kid i Luffy pokonali marynarzy na zewnątrz, załoga Słomkowych udała się do baru Shakky. Okazało się, że Rayleigh był pierwszym oficerem załogi Rogera. Franky wspomniał, że był uczniem Toma, który zbudował Oro Jacksona. Załoga miała się rozdzielić na trzy dni. Drogę zastawił im PX-4 (Franky i inni Słomkowi sądzili, że to Bartholomew Kuma). Franky zaatakował go. Po ciężkiej walce pojawił się Sentoumaru, a zaraz po nim Borsalino i prawdziwy Bartholomew Kuma. Mimo oporów Kuma pokonał załogę, żywając Łap-Łapowocu. Przygoda na wyspie marionetek Kuma wysłał Franky'ego na wyspę marionetek, wyspę kiedyś zamieszkałą przez geniusza Vegapunka. Tam został uratowany przez Kittona, jego dziadka i Taroimo, psa-cyborga. Później na wyspie zobaczył więcej zwierząt przerobionych na cyborgi. Gdy do Franky'ego dotarła o wojnie na Marineford i roli Luffy'ego w tym wydarzeniu mieszkańcy wyspy opowiadają cyborgowi historię Vegapunka. Ta łatwo porusza Franky'ego. Franky postanawia zdobyć lodołamacz w czym mu mieszkańcy wyspy przeszkadzają. mały|200px|lewo|[[Koszmar Baldimore.]] Franky usiłował znaleźć plany maszyn Vegapunka, by wiedzieć na jak wysokim poziomie one są. Znajduje coś ze znakiem piratów. Mimo ostrzeżeń naciska co okazuje się być przyciskiem autodestrukcji. Mimo, że Franky nie zginął stracił całą skórę. Wybuch też dał dostęp do ukrytej części laboratorium. Franky postanowił w niej zamieszkać. Przede wszystkim chciał wiedzieć jak uczynić Thousand Sunny silniejszym statkiem. Później dotarła do niego wiadomość, by zobaczyć się na Sabaody za dwa lata. Po dwóch latach historia ciągnie się dalej. Nawigacja en:Franky/History fr:Franky/Histoire Kategoria:Podstrony postaci